The significance of this research deals with increasing the visualization of Two Dimensional cephalometrics to a Three-Dimensional format and to develop a true stereoscopic analysis of the craniofacial region. The health relatedness would not only increase the diagnostic ability of orthodontics, orthognathic surgery, plastic and reconstructive surgery but the development of a 3-D assessment would carry over to all aspects of medicine, aerospace, and industry. The methodology would include taking two coplaner views and developing a system for viewing these images by single and multiple operators. Three-Dimensional imaging has not been widely used due to the inability of physicians to view in this format in their offices. Any article written on 3-D anaglyphics needs to use anaglyphics or some mode to view the research in stereo 3-D. The technological innovation is to develop a system that can be used in the clinical setting. Long term objectives are to develop a system of taking and viewing these images is stereoscopic 3-D. To utilize software capable of being adapted so the facial skeletal structure can be analyzed and augmented to desired treatment objectives. Further enhancements would be to integrate this research with the project application on Three- Dimensional Video Imaging.